Don't Stop Now
by DeamonFruba
Summary: Sarah beat the Labyrinth fair and square. She also beat Jareth too...Just not in the way she thought she did.
1. Dreams Coming True

**Don't Stop Now**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, any of its characters, the song Don't Stop Now (this story's namesake) or the song As the World Falls Down. If I did own any of these things then I would be a LOT richer.

_**Rating: Uh…T for now. Subject to change. **_

_**Movie base: The Labyrinth**_

_**Pairings: Jareth and Sarah**_

_**Summary: Sarah beat the Labyrinth fair and square. And she conquered Jareth too…just not the way that she thinks she did. **_

**Chapter One: Dreams Coming True**

_The Underground - Jareth's Castle a few hours prior the end of the movie_

Jareth stood in front of the window in his bedroom and stared out at the rising sun. Sarah was gone now and he felt…empty. She was the first to beat his game and the first to forfeit her dreams for a mere child. It should have irked him that the people at court were laughing at him and his weakness but it didn't seem to. His heart was heavy and light at the same time as he thought of the young girl asleep on her bed surrounded by her friends. For the first time in a long time Jareth wasn't watching her dreams. It hurt too much.

Jareth uttered a curse as he punched the stone wall next to the open window and looked out at the winding Labyrinth. He hadn't had to let her go. She messed up the last lines but when he looked at her face he knew that he couldn't keep her. No matter how he felt about her. If she had stayed in the Labyrinth for more than the thirteen hours that she had been given she would belong there. He couldn't imprison her against her will.

Sighing, Jareth raised a crystal ball from nowhere and whispered into it. "Show me Sarah's dreams. Let me in." He took a deep breath as he felt the familiar whoosh around him as he was transported into the girl's dream. He stared in mild surprise as the ballroom that he had earlier brought her to surrounded him. He looked around and saw Sarah staring at him. Silently, he slipped away as someone walked in front of him. He could hear the faint music drifting around him and shook her head softly as the lyrics formed in his mind.

"_There's such a sad love, Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky within your eyes."_

Jareth skulked around, seeing the many dancers leering at the girl in white. She was a vision of innocence in this corrupt, twisted ballroom. Jareth had never written a song for any of his other captives. None were special like Sarah was. She was so innocent, yet she could snap back with this fiery, passion spirit that made Jareth's heart quicken. The song he had written was so true. He would place his love between the stars for this young girl. He had fallen in love.

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling in love."_

As he followed Sarah around the ballroom he felt something stir in his gut as Sarah's eyes caught his and he stepped forward and put his hand on her waist and led her around in a slow, sensual dance. It took all he had not too pull her tight against his chest and hold her there until the world around them fell down. Soon he couldn't stop himself and opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Sarah," her name fell from his lips as her eyes widened. "Sarah, I am here to tell you one last time that what I did in the Labyrinth… What I said… It was only because I loved you."

Sarah's mouth opened as she looked down at his chest and a small blush crossed her face. "No, Goblin King. I cannot be lead to believe this. You have taken many children and I am sure just as many girls like me. What have I done to be so special that you would fall in love with me? I am a simple girl with little to offer."

Jareth shook his head. "Sarah. First off, stop being sodamn formal. It's aggravating. Call me Jareth. Second: please don't think of me like that. I did bring you here for your child but in the end you began to intrigue me. Your resilience was compelling and I soon found myself falling for you. You are like no other that I have met." He raised his hand from her waist and lifted her chin with a finger. The music seemed to fade behind them and the dancers were not but a blur. He lowered his face and gently pressed his lips to hers. At first she stiffened but when he didn't deepen the kiss she relaxed. His hand made her way to the back of her neck and felt her timidly kiss him back.

Only when he knew she needed air did he pull away. His heart was thudding in his ears but he smiled down at her red face. "There, now. I have done what I came to do. I shall not bother you again, dear. Not without your permission." His hand that still held hers conjured a tiny crystal on a silver chain. Sarah looked over at her hand as he disentangled their fingers. "If you need me all you have to do is wish it with your heart as you say my name." Then he stepped back as the scenery around them faded and bowed low. "Goodbye, my dear Sarah." Sarah stepped forward toward him but he shook his head. "Your stepmother is coming for you." Then he melted away with the dream.

_The Aboveground—6:00 AM Sarah's house_

Sarah sat bolt upright as her stepmother began to knock on her door. "Sarah, honey? It's time to get ready for school." Sarah cleared her throat and nodded.

"I'll be down in twenty minutes," she said back as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She noted dimly that her friends were gone and the only evidence that they were ever was a scrabble board still scattered on the floor. Sighing, Sarah stood up and stretched. She had been having such a good dream. She didn't remember what it was but it had been great.

Smiling faintly, Sara went to grab for her brush but noticed a small silver chain dangling between her fingers. Confused, she opened her fingers and saw the small crystal. The night's dream suddenly came down on her and her eyes widened as she fell back onto the bed. Had it been real? She wondered as she looked down at the crystal. It was in a small cage of silver-carved branches. Her heart thudded in her ears as she lifted a finger to her lips. They still tingled from the kiss. It had been real…

Sarah shook her head sharply. No. She had defeated the Goblin King. And even if she hadn't…she couldn't be falling for the enemy. The heroine just didn't do that. She found a prince who would whisk her away to his castle where they would live happily-ever-after. Sarah closed her eyes to block out the image of Jareth dancing with her. Then she put the necklace around her neck and got ready for school.

**That is the end of Chapter one. Please send in reviews. I am a fan of constructive criticism but please: no flames. **

**I also want to thank a few people. Rose (aka Suicidal Bunny--the author of Casualties of War); sassysarasidle and smacky30 for betaing my other works; and, of course, the voices in my head. You guys are what make this job all worth while. sniff -LOL-**

**Anyway, Chapter two is still in the editing process so give me a bit. I think I am going to rewrite it... Oh well! Love you all!**

**Shigure**


	2. Problems on the Home Front

**Chapter Two: Problems on the Home Front**

_The Underground – Jareth's Throne Room_

Jareth stared at the goblins standing subdued before him. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from taking his anger out on the creatures but they did not make it easy. Their large, opaque eyes looked up at their king in a way that made him shuddered. He loved his kingdom and all its creatures – to a point – but lately it was so hard to put up with any of them. He had waited for seven human days for Sarah but still she had shown no signs of calling him back to her. She hadn't even called her friends Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. Jareth was getting impatient.

"Report," he commanded to the closest goblin whose name he could not recall. The little goblin jumped in fright as he began to stutter a reply.

"Y-your majesty's brother, Sir Marshall of the Winter Lands, has requested a formal meeting with you about something urgent," he said quickly as if trying to get the small speech over with. Jareth nodded, his eyes dark in thought. He turned his gaze to the next goblin – a small woman with raggedy green hair – and motioned for her to begin.

"The Council of the Lords has demanded that you report next month," her squeaky voice chirped. Jareth shook his head in exasperation. Before she could continue he lifted a hand to silence her.

"I refuse to take any messages from the Council," he said, addressing all the dwarves. "If they wish to speak with me then they must do so themselves. If any more of you have messages about the Council you may leave now." He was not surprised when about three-fourths of the goblins turned on their heels and stumbled out of the throne room. Jareth looked down from his throne at the remaining goblins. There were four.

Pointing to the first one, he nodded. "Now you."

The young goblin nodded and bowed low. His scratchy voice sounded hard to Jareth's ears. "I am from the Lord Selwin. He sends his good wishes and he would like to warn you of the up and coming meeting at the Council of the Lords."

Jareth glowered down at the goblin. "I specifically said that any goblin with news of the Council must leave. Go. NOW."

The goblin flinched but stood his ground. "I must tell you what I was told to. You are to have your title stripped from you if you do not meet the demands laid down for you."

Jareth's eyebrows rose slowly. He turned to the other goblins. "Leave us. I call on you later." The goblins shuffled out obediently, murmuring among themselves. Jareth turned back to the small goblin expectantly. "What are these demands that I am to meet, Goblin?"

The goblin put his hands behind his back and looked up at the foreboding King. He was not this king's subject so he could not be punished. He had nothing to fear in this man's temper… Hopefully. "Well," the goblin cleared his throat. "The Council has decided that your standing is too unstable. You have no heir, no plan in case you are to die, and the Labyrinth cannot decide all of these things if she does not have someone to channel her magic through. The Great Lords of the Five Kingdoms have decided that you are to choose a bride and produce an heir within the end of the year. Or else your title will be removed, the Labyrinth cut down, and your kingdom separated into colonies."

Jareth's mouth was hanging open slightly as the goblin nodded and turned on his heel smartly, heading toward the door. Before the little man opened it, however, he turned around and smiled. "You are to report to the Council in one month or else they will skip all of these formalities and attack the day after the Council ends. You are encouraged to escort someone." He smiled slyly. "My Lord Selwin hopes that he will see you there." Then, with a small pop, he was gone, leaving Jareth with his mouth still open and with a loss for words for the first time in his life.

_The Aboveground—9:57 PM Sarah's room_

Sarah threw the last streamer into the trash can, sighing. If every visit from her friends was like this she would have to start limiting them. She'd told Hoggle that she would be busy with school for the next few weeks – a little lie – and that her father was becoming suspicious of all the trash from her room – a big lie (her father wouldn't notice if she had an elephant in her room anymore. He was slipping more and more into depression. Sarah's mother, his ex-wife, had just recently gotten engaged to Jeremy, her long-time boyfriend. He hadn't taken the news well and Sarah was worried about what might happen.)

Sarah heaved a deep breath as she pulled her large T-shirt over her head and then pulled her jeans off. She threw them into the hamper and looked through her dresser until she found a tight spaghetti-strap night shirt. Pulling off her bra, she replaced it with the shirt. Finally, when her hair was in a hair tie, she opened her door and called across the hallway. "G'night, Daddy!" she called. Karen and Toby were off at Karen's mom's house for the weekend. Sarah loved these weekends when it was just her and her dad. When she didn't get a response from her father, she grabbed her silk robe and threw it over her shoulders, tying it loosely. Then she tiptoed across the hall to her father's door. She cracked it slightly – just in case he wasn't decent – and called out.

"Dad? Dad, are you in here?" still no answer, so she closed the door and walked carefully down the stairs, looking around for any sign that her father was still awake. There was a small light emanating from the living room and she drifted toward it, wary now. She saw her father's head peeping above the back of his favorite armchair and, as she walked around to check if he was awake, she noticed the small note folded on the coffee table. Confused now, she picked it up and began to read.

**My Darling Sarah,**

**I am sorry to do this to you. You may hate me for this; you may never forgive me. But what I do now is only because I have nothing else to give. I may as well tell you now that Karen has left with Toby. I was unfaithful the night that I found out about your mother and Karen found out soon there-after, leaving with Toby under the charade of going to her mother's over the weekend as per-usual. This time, though, she took the whole contents of hers and Toby's closets. I realized then and there that I would only cause you suffering. I am sorry, my darling. I will love you forever.**

**Your devoted Father**

Sarah stared at the letter in disbelief. It had to be a joke; one of those things on the Science Fiction channel where a TV crew scared the victim to tears and then popped out of the corners, laughing. Yes. That's what it had to be. Sarah dropped the letter, hands shaking, and she turned to her father. He was wearing his wedding suit – the one from his first marriage – and he was holding an empty shot glass. Sarah turned numbly to the table and located the empty bottle of pills. She sunk to the floor, staring at the bottle with its large warning: **Caution: Taking more than reccomended by your doctor is lethal. **

Sarah's mind was blank as she sat in front of the armchair, her head in her father's lap. Only when the clock chimed midnight did she stand up on wobbly legs and stumbled toward the phone. She grasped it in her hand and jabbed the buttons **9-1-1**. Her eyes were tearing up and her breath came in quick, deep gasps. When the operator answered, she could only whisper three words. "He left me." She repeated those words several times while she waited for the police to arrive.

When they did they came with grim faces and accusing questions. Why had she waited so log to call? Where was she when her father had committed suicide? Had she checked for vitals? Had they been fighting lately? Did anyone have a grudge against her father? Had he seemed depressed; distant lately? Did she have access to the medical supplies? The questions went on and on and Sarah knew that they suspected her but she didn't have enough strength to deny it. Let them think what they would.

When the police took the body away, Sarah stayed at home and tried to go back to sleep in her own bed. She knew vaguely what was going to happen in the morning and as she lay on her bed, wrapped in her father's comforter, she took in her room. It was in its usual order, book impeccably placed, dolls in an order of her own affinity. Then on her dresser was her book and her music box. Sarah loved her room. Everything was so orderly, so precise. And everything was her own. Sarah didn't want to leave. She knew that if her mother couldn't take her in she would go to one of her grandparents. And if they weren't available then Sarah would be stuck with Karen's family.

Sarah felt a dry sob wrack her body and she realized suddenly what it was like to be completely and utterly alone. Her hand clasped around the charm around her neck and felt the crystal inside with her fingers. Slowly, she closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Jareth. Jareth, I need you."

"I'm here." Sarah jumped as his voice sounded right behind her ear. She turned her head and Jareth was there behind her, his back against the wall. Sarah's eyes opened wide as she took in his serious face. Then, forgetting that she was supposed to hate this man; stay away from him, she pressed against his chest, feeling his arms around her and she pressed her face into the cloth of his shirt, crying once again.

"Why did he do this?" she whispered as her breathing became normal. Jareth shook his head and ran a hand over her hair. She felt so cold to his fingers and he could feel her shake. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself that the bastard that was doing this to her was dead already and there was nothing he could to to make retribution. Oh, how he would dearly love to make that man suffer.

"I'm here, Sarah," he whispered into her hair. "I'm here and I won't ever leave you again. I won't leave you." He then gathered a small amout of power from within his gut and channeled it through his fingers as he stroaked her hair. "Just go to sleep, now. Everything will be all right. I won't leave you." He kissed her forehead softly as he felt her breath even out and her body relax. Jareth looked down at her sleeping face and frowned. She was too vulnerable in this state and it made him worry. What if something were to happen to her? Hepulled her closer, protectivly. "Just let them try," he snarled quietly. When she frowned slightly, he smiled and lowered his head to place a light kiss there. She smiled faintly and he allowed himself to close his eyes. Nothing would touch her as long as he could help it. That was for sure.

* * *

**Okay, that is the end of that one. I just want to thank... pulls out list Faery Dreamer, mistude, Katy16, and Labyrinth Mistress. I love you guys for reviewing! big hug! **

**Well, I am gonna go work on Three. Just so you know why these aren't coming as quickly as I hoped: I am rewriting. I decided that Sarah needed a crisis in her life. And I always disliked her dad. Or at least the actor... DIE!**

**-LOL-**

**Love Naphoria**


	3. A Friend Pays a Visit

**Hello, readers. I am sorry that it took so long to update. I have been super busy and I have been working on an epilogue to Just Another Statistic. You cannot _believe_ how difficult that is… sigh. Oh well. Anyway, here is chapter Three. My most sincere thanks go out to Lady Galriee, FavGhost, Outlaw-Lanaya, tinkerbellluver, Labyrinth Mistress, Rai Medvedsky, The Faery Dreamer, mistude, and Katy16. They were my first ten reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its characters. But I do own Selwin and Teresa. **_

**Chapter Three: A Friend Pays a Visit**

_The Aboveground—11:57 PM, Sarah's house_

Sarah looked at her scrupulously clean room for one last time. Her books were still on their shelves along with her toys. The paper clippings of her mother's plays were still on her mirror and her posters were still on the walls. She wouldn't bring these things with her. They were the things that had mattered most in her life for so many years but now they seemed small and insignificant. She would leave these things behind to signify the end of her old life and the beginning of her new life.

A soft knock brought Sarah out of her thoughts and she looked towards the door. "Come in."

Jareth stuck his head in. His eyes were filled with a gentle look that Sarah had become used to in the past week. His hair was down to his shoulders still but there was only one layer and it was all blonde. He'd changed it for the funeral. Sarah had cried when she saw it.

"Are you ready yet, Sarah?" Jareth's gentle voice was like a caress and Sarah nodded. She was ready. Silently, she pulled on her favorite cloak made for her by her mother during one of her phases. Then she pulled on her school backpack and walked to the door and Jareth's waiting arms. He covered her hand with his own and led her down the stairs into the living room where the furniture was covered with plastic. Sarah shivered as she tried to remember what the living room used to look like. It used to be so warm; so inviting but now it just reminded her of death.

Jareth stopped walking when they arrived in the middle of the room and turned her to face him. "Close your eyes," he whispered as he collected the magic that he needed to take her to the Underground. When she was relaxed enough he commanded the magic to take them back to his kingdom. The room around them shifted and the air whooshed about them. They were soon gone leaving the house empty.

* * *

_The Underground—Jareth's Quarters _

Sarah opened her eyes and saw… black. Sitting up, she looked around and recognized a canopy bed, closed to block out the light. Yawning, Sarah tried to collect her thoughts. She remembered leaving the Aboveground and she remembered arriving in the familiar throne room. But after that there was nothing. Apparently she'd been more tired than she'd thought. Curious to see where she was, Sarah pulled some of the black fabric aside and looked around. She was in a large room that was immediately identified as a bedroom. There was a dark wood desk that was covered with papers in one corner and next to it was three doors. Sarah slid off the bed – this feat was made easy since the sheets were a slippery fabric – and walked over to the first door. Opening it, she found herself looking into a bathroom that was as large as her living room. An underground tub was in the middle of the floor and Sarah was surprised to see that it was the size of a swimming pool. Around the tub, large arrays of bottles were lined up. Each was labeled neatly. Sarah walked over to the edge slowly, feeling an instant desire to take a long, hot bath. Instead, she turned around on the stone floor and exited, closing the door behind her. Then, back in the bedroom, she turned and faced the middle door. Slowly, she turned the handle and looked inside. Her eyes widened and she let out a quiet laugh. Inside was a large assortment of clothes. Dresses in every color imaginable, nightgowns that looked as if they were liquid; pants; shirts; and shoes. Shaking her head, Sarah closed the door, making a mental note to look through that entire wardrobe soon.

Finally, Sarah turned to the third and last door. Turning the knob, she took a deep breath before opening it. She yelped and fell backward when the door opened without her and someone walked in. It was Jareth and he was smiling with amusement. "I see you have woken up, now," he said with laughter in his voice as Sarah glared up at him from the floor. He closed the door behind him and leaned down, offering her his hand. She took it and he hoisted her up onto her feet. Sarah looked him over with an appraising eye. He was dressed in a royal blue cloak and a white, loose shirt with black pants. His hair was back to the way she remembered it. "Do you like your rooms?" he asked coolly, noticing her look.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Are all those dresses mine?"

Jareth nodded with a small smile. "Yes, they are. Do you approve?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you seriously asking me that, Jareth? I haven't seen so many clothes in all my life! Not even in the mall!"

Jareth nodded solemnly. "My cousin told me that you would love all those clothes. He also helped me choose out the ointments in the bathroom." Gesturing toward the first door, he smiled. "Why don't you go bathe so I can show you around more?"

Sarah nodded, looking up at Jareth. "Where do I put my clothes?"

"There's a slot on the far end of the room. Just dump them in there. A fresh outfit will be waiting for you out here. I shall meet you in an hour."

"Okay," Sarah whispered as she smiled up at Jareth. Her heart thumped in her ears as she turned around to the bathroom door. Before she could open the door, however, Jareth was behind her, putting his arms around her waist to rest on her belly. He pressed his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Sarah felt herself blush as they stood like that for a long time. Finally, Jareth pulled away and, without a word, he strode out through the door he had come in through. Sarah stood staring after him with her mouth hanging open. Then she shook her head in exasperation and turned on her heel, slamming the bathroom door open. She muttered under breath as the door closed behind her. Quickly, she stripped off her jeans and T-shirt and tossed them in a gap in the far wall. Then, she bent by the edge of the tub and examined it for a switch or something to turn the water on. Not finding one, she cursed softly.

"Where is the faucet?" she muttered as she felt the edges. "Oh," she sighed as she found nothing. "I wish that I could figure out how to turn the water on." Suddenly a spigot was next to her feet with two knobs next to it. Sarah laughed as she reached for the knob labeled HOT and turned it. Water streamed out. Sarah smiled as she turned and looked around her. Seeing a bottle labeled "BUBBLES – ROSES" she opened the cap and poured a large amount into the rising water. When the bubbles had reached the brim of the tub, Sarah turned off the water and slipped into the steaming water. She gasped as the steaming hot water surrounded her. "I wish this wasn't so hot."

The water cooled down enough so that it wasn't too hot but it was still soothing to her muscles. Sighing, she submerged herself until only her nose and above was above the floral-scented bubbles. She looked around, taking in each label and tried to decide which combination of lotions, shampoos, and other assorted scents to use. She smiled under the water level and let her mind wander to where she was now. If three weeks ago someone had told her that she would be bathing in the Goblin King's palace she would have laughed in his face and gone home to daydream about it. Never had she actually believed it could happen. Maybe dreams did come true.

After she was done washing her body under the water with scented soap and washing her hair with the same scent – both rose – Sarah hoisted herself out of the tub and reached for the lotion. She lathered a generous amount onto her skin and then stood on the stone floor, scanning the room for the towels. Locating them, she walked over and wrapped a fluffy white one around her body and then one around her hair. She smiled faintly as she left the bathroom and turned to the door to the closet. Once inside she scanned the racks for something comfortable. She decided on a long midnight-blue skirt and a silver satin peasant shirt. She also found underwear and a pair of comfortable blue ballet flats. Once she was dressed she wandered back into the bathroom ad located a comb on a stone counter set into the wall. Standing in front of a gold-inlaid mirror she brushed her hair, working out the tangles. Then she brushed it until it was smooth.

Finally Sarah walked back into the bedroom to find Jareth lounging on a large armchair in the corner. He looked her over with an approving eye. "I see you liked dressing yourself up," he said.

Sarah nodded slowly. "Thank you for the things, Jareth," she said quietly.

Jareth shook his head. "No need for thanks, Sarah." Jareth stood, walking towards her. He held out his hand and nodded toward the door. "Now that you are refreshed: may I escort you to breakfast? I have a few someone I would like you to meet."

Sarah nodded. "Sure." She took his hand and he led her out of the room and through the third door. This door opened out into a garden. Sarah stared at the flowers around her. She heard Jareth chuckle as he lead her down the dirt path and passed the bushes of lilacs and the mulberry trees. Birds sang and butterflies fluttered past. "I didn't really think that you were the kind of guy to have a garden," she whispered as Jareth continued to walk down the path. He chuckled softly.

"You have no idea how relaxing this place can be when I am having troubles in court. And besides: the Labyrinth makes the rooms in this place. I had no hand in its creation although I must admit that I enjoy it." They'd reached the other side of the garden and were standing in front of a large door. He opened it and motioned for Sarah to go through. She walked through and instantly recognized the room that she was in. It was Jareth's throne room. She had only walked through once and even then only for a few seconds but it was so familiar. The memory of a song drifted back into her head.

"_How you turned my world you precious thing_

_You starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done I've done for you_

_I move the stars for no one."_

Sarah sighed slightly and Jareth looked down at her, closing the door to the garden. "You okay?" he asked.

Nodding, Sarah smiled up at him. "Just thinking about the last time I was here."

Jareth smiled back at her and again offered her his arm. "Let's go eat. I don't know about you but I am starving. And that food you ate back in the Aboveground was atrocious. You are going to love the stuff we have here." Chuckling, he led her to a flight of stairs. At the top, Sarah inhaled deeply.

"What is that smell?" she sniffed the air experimentally. "It smells delicious!"

Jareth nodded gravely. "This is the food that you will be dining on from now on. As I said: you are going to love it." They had reached a long oak table and Jareth pulled a chair out for her. Sarah sat down and looked around. The room was impressive. The walls were an ivory color and large windows lined both sides. The lining between the ceiling and the wall was golden and beautiful stone pillars came down between each window. Sarah was sitting to the right of Jareth's chair which was at the head of a long rosewood table.

"This place is beautiful, Jareth," Sarah said reverently, turning to the man beside her. Jareth only smiled before the doors at the far end of the room swung open and two people – a man and a woman – walked through. Sarah's eyes widened as she looked at the pair. They were gorgeous. "Who are they?" she whispered. Jareth shook his head in annoyance. Standing, he addressed the man and the woman walking toward them.

"You're late, Selwin," he said. "The food is going to get cold. And I have a very delicate guest with me that needs to be fed. Did I not specifically say 8:00?"

The standing in front of Jareth shook his head and laughed. "It's only 8:03, Jareth. And I don't think that your friend is all THAT delicate." He turned a pair of incredible blue eyes to Sarah. Sarah blushed. The man bowed and turned toward the woman standing next to him. "This is my cousin Teresa of the Greater Kingdom. And I," he turned back to Sarah, "am Selwin, Prince of the Greater Kingdom."

Sarah's eyes widened slightly and she stood up swiftly. She curtsied clumsily, her face growing even redder. "My name is Sarah of… uh… New York." She pushed a lock of hair away from her face, trying in vain not to show how embarrassed she was. Selwin laughed quietly and he extended a hand, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I know who you are, Sarah. The whole Underworld is talking about you. You do know that you are the first woman to conquer Jareth, here. And I don't mean with his little game although you are the first to do that, too." He smiled at her confused expression but declined to say more. Sarah saw Jareth stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "Why don't we sit down?" Selwin said, breaking an uncomfortable silence. "I think that our little Jareth might keel over if he doesn't fill his royal stomach." Smiling, he went to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair across from Sarah. The woman – Selwin's cousin Teresa – sat down gracefully, brushing her long skirts so that they pooled gracefully around her. Jareth was behind Sarah again, pulling out her chair for her. When she sat down, Jareth squeezed her shoulder before retreating to his own chair.

As soon as they were all seated, ten or twenty goblins scurried to the table, carrying heavily-laden platters. Sarah felt her mouth water as she looked at the colorful fruits that were arranged in patters and the steaming meats. When the plates were resting on the table, the goblins moved back to stand against the walls discreetly. Jareth picked up a pair of forks and lifted a pungent sausage. He offered it to Sarah. "Sausage, my dear?"

Sarah nodded, smiling politely. She saw Selwin piling food on his cousin's plate. He caught her gaze and winked. Blushing, Sarah looked back at the plate that Jareth was offering her. It was covered with peaches. Sarah felt laughter bubbling up as she looked over at Jareth's face which was suspiciously innocent. "You have got to be kidding me."

Jareth shook his head. "I have no clue what you mean, my dear. I thought you like peaches." Sarah saw the corner of his lip quirk slightly. Sarah let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"Jerk," she muttered and reached over for the platter of waffles. Jareth caught her wrist.

"I have to serve you, Sarah. It is custom." He was still smiling slightly and it was aggravating her. She nodded curtly and he scooped a couple of waffles onto her plate. "Would you like syrup?"

"Yes, please." Sarah said absently as she looked discreetly over at Teresa. She was already daintily taking bites out of her waffle. And Selwin was scooping spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth. There was something that irked her about the woman across from her. It wasn't really the cut of the dress that slipped far below what was modest. And it wasn't her skin which the perfect color, the perfect texture; the kind of skin that any girl would kill for. And even the sly looks that she shot at Jareth at regular intervals didn't bother Sarah too much. No. It was something in her eyes…

"Sarah!" Jareth put a finger under her chin and brought her face up so he could look at her. "You okay? You spaced out." His face was concerned.

Sarah nodded and looked down at her plate. It was full. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She smiled apologetically and picked up her fork and began to eat. She was going to have to be careful around this Teresa. That was for sure.

* * *

Teresa sat between her cousin and Jareth, the King of the Labyrinth. She sat straight and majestically, mentally checking that her greatest assets were accentuated by the way she folded her hands in her lap and crossed her ankles. Behind her apparently peaceful composure, however, she was plotting. The woman that Jareth called "dear" was ugly compared to her. Her hair was brown and muddy and was extremely monotonous compared to her own golden hair. Her skin was slightly brown and her clothing was absurdly unsightly. All in all, Teresa felt very confidant. She was going to win the king over and she was going to take over his kingdom.

A few years ago, when Teresa was still innocent and ignorant in the ways of men, she had dreamed about Jareth one day coming and riding away with her into the sunset to live happily ever after. But innocence was fleeting at best and soon Teresa was dreaming about how he would take her as a mistress first and then slowly his lust for her would grow and grow before he had to take her as his queen. Then she would rule his kingdom at his side. All her dreaming and plotting had proved futile, however, and she was soon overcome by her need to banish her needs and desires. She had become a courtesan.

Still, when her desires should have been quenched, she yearned for Jareth and his famed skills as a lover. It hadn't been hard to convince the High King – her uncle – to demand that Jareth marry in a year. And it had taken even less to convince her cousin to take her with him. She had always been Selwin's favorite. This Sarah girl was only a minor road block. Teresa knew that her sensuality would provoke Jareth to her. And even if that didn't work… well, the apothecary was always willing to house her for a few nights in exchange for naught but a drought of poison. Teresa let a small, satisfied smile cross her face. Sarah would pay for interfering.

* * *

Sarah looked warily over at Teresa. Her smile unnerved her and Sarah couldn't figure out why. She tried to concentrate on the conversation that Jareth and Selwin were having but her eyes kept flicking warily over to Teresa. They were all sitting on a circular couch – Sarah loved the thought of such a couch for some reason – and Jareth and Selwin were discussing something about politics. Sarah tried yet again to turn her attention back to their discussion.

"—the fairies are revolting again," Jareth was saying. "I have had the goblin Hoggle tending to it but he has been… distracted lately."

Selwin nodded. "Yes. The Greater Kingdom is having such problems with the pixies. They keep attacking crops and I swear they are reproducing like rabbits. Probably worse."

Jareth laughed. "I don't think that is possible. And don't say stuff like that, Selwin. You'll jinx it. We just got rid of those little rodents and… well…" He shrugged.

Sarah looked over at Jareth. Something had just occurred to her. "What do you mean the fairies are revolting?"

Jareth took a deep breath. "They are the most obnoxious creatures in the Underworld. Rivaled only by the pixies, of course." He looked over at Selwin who was smiling. "I do believe that you saw them when you were here for the first time. They have their own realm somewhere in between this one and the Aboveground. But they have apparently decided that their own land isn't good enough and are attacking the farmers and some of the Lower Fae. There haven't been many fatalities but there have been enough to cause alarm. Your friend Hoggle is researching what will work best on them but he hasn't gotten very far."

Selwin nodded. "They are a complete and utter nuisance. I don't really understand how Jareth has put up with them for so long. How much do you know about the Underground?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not much. But I would love to find out more. How many different creatures are there?"

"Too many to name all in one sitting," Jareth said with a smile. "But I will keep it in mind that you want to learn more. I shall arrange for a tutor as soon as I possibly can." He smiled again, his hand gripping her elbow gently.

"Well," Teresa was looking at Jareth's hand with an intensity that was scary, "I think that it is unethical and unladylike for a woman to know much about politics. She should be more concerned about what is in fashion and who the best persons to be acquainted with are. She must also be learned in current gossip."

Jareth shook his head. "I disagree. In fact—"

"What is a woman worth if all she cares about is clothes and gossip?" Sarah said as politely as she could.

Teresa glared at Sarah. "What use is she if she tries to do things that are meant for men?"

"I think that it is completely erroneous to think that so many people think that a woman is worth no more than what she can give to a man. And it is worse still for the woman to think that she is worth no more than that." Sarah was still smiling but her eyes were filled with resentment for the woman across from her. She ignored Jareth and Selwin when they tried to change the subject.

Teresa's eyes were lit with the same fire and resentment. "It is highly unattractive for a woman to try to do things that are meant for men only."

"You keep saying that, Dearest Teresa," Sarah said sweetly. "But I am still waiting for facts for this. Why don't we ask these men here which they prefer: a woman with sawdust in her head or one who can actually have an intelligible conversation with them." She looked over expectantly at Jareth and Selwin. Their mouths were open slightly but Jareth had a twinkle in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, Selwin stood up. "I, um, think that we better get going, Teresa. We have to speak to my father tonight before we settle in." He smiled at Jareth who stood up as well. Extending his forearm, he winked at Jareth. "And do try to keep out of trouble while I am gone."

Jareth grasped his friend's arm firmly and smiled slyly. "I shall see you tonight at dinner, Selwin. You are, of course, invited tonight's festivities."

Selwin nodded, releasing Jareth's arm who did the same. "Of course." He turned to Sarah and bowed to Sarah and extended his hand to Teresa. "Come, my dear cousin. You and Lady Sarah can continue your _riveting_ conversation tonight."

"Tonight?" Sarah asked, turning to Jareth.

Jareth nodded, looking abashed. "Yeah, well, there's a ball. I forgot to tell you."

Sarah shook her head in exasperation. "Well what am I supposed to do?" She stood and looked Jareth in the eye.

Jareth shrugged. "Dance, of course."

"We'll, uh, just be going," Selwin stammered as he grasped his cousin's hand and pulled her out of the lounge. Sarah and Jareth didn't notice.

"I don't even know how to dance, Jareth," Sarah said through gritted teeth. "Let alone how to act at a formal ball. You could have at least warned me!"

Jareth pressed his lips together and gave Sarah an odd look. "Why are you so upset?"

"I…" Sarah paused, frowning. "Because you just brought me here last night and yet you plan to take me to some formal thing where I am going to be the only human in a crowd of elves…"

"Fae, Sarah," Jareth said with a sigh. "We're called Fae. And if you don't want to go then you don't have to. I could always take Teresa."

Sarah stopped and let her mouth drop. She saw the satisfied look on his face. "F-fine," she said, resigned. Jareth smiled.

"Now, why don't we take care of your not knowing how to dance? I will have one of the maids choose out a suitable dress for you." Sarah nodded, glaring down at the floor. She hated losing fights.

Jareth lifted her chin and lifted an eyebrow. "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?" Sarah glowered but he just chuckled softly and pressed his lips to hers. Sarah's eyes flew open wide as she looked at him. His eyes were closed, however as his hands moved to the back of her neck. After a moment, he pulled away slightly and opened his eyes slightly. "It's rude to stare, dear."

_**Okay. So there you go. The next chapter will have a little innuendo in it if all goes as planned and I don't start changing things. :-) And just a little interesting fact: the name Seliwn means "friend from the palace." I really like reading baby name books! –LOL-**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Shigure**_


	4. The Teacher and the Student

**Okay, here we go. Chapter four of Don't Stop Now. Sorry it took a while but I was debating on writing a full lemon. Decided not to so this is STILL PG-13! Anyway, I just want to reiterate my thanks to all my friends on this site. I don't have the time to put all your names here but I love you all! And also: Thanks Kagura for the tips!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth but I do own Lawrence, Fala, Selwin, Teresa, and Marshall. Don't steal them, please. _**

**Chapter Four: The Teacher and the Student**

"Sarah," Jareth laughed as Sarah tripped over her feet again. Her dancing tutor was losing patience and so was Sarah. "Sarah, darling, you are going to kill yourself if you continue like that." He was sitting on his throne, legs flung over the chair's arms. Still chuckling, he flung is legs in front of him and stood. He nodded to the dance tutor. "You are dismissed. I will take it from here."

The man nodded and walked out of the room quickly, clearly relieved. Jareth smiled broadly, showing his teeth as he walked off the dais and over to Sarah. When he was inches away he grasped her hands in his own and put one on his shoulder. Then he moved his hand to her waist and continued to hold her other hand. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened his eyes the room around them was darkened and music was drifting faintly around them.

Jareth lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered. "Just move your body with the music, my dear." He slowly stepped, showing her where to place her feet. Soon they were moving across the floor in time with the music. Sarah laughed self-consciously each time she stepped out of beat but Jareth was a patient teacher. She was soon comfortable with the dance moves. Looking up at Jareth, she smiled timidly, a blush creeping across her face.

"Thank you, Jareth," she whispered.

"For what?" Jareth tilted his head.

"For, oh, everything. Without you I would probably be stuck with some heinous aunt, wishing every day that I was dead. Thank you for letting me forget…" She lowered her head, embarrassed.

Jareth wrinkled his forehead and bent down to kiss her cheek. "No, Sarah. Thank you."

Sarah looked up at him, surprise etched in every inch of her face. Jareth moved his lip to her temple, her jaw line, her ear and finally he kissed her bottom lip tentatively. Sarah stood still and when she felt his lips touch hers again she answered the kiss with one of her own. Her hand slipped out of his and traveled to his other shoulder as his hands slid to the small of her back. His tongue flicked out and tickled her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slowly, giving him entrance. She moaned as he pulled her close enough that she felt him pressing against her.

"Jareth," she gasped when she pulled away for air.

"Yeah?" Jareth mumbled as he moved to kiss her neck.

"I can't seem to breath, Jareth," she gasped as her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer.

"Then don't." His answer was so simple but it sent a course of heat running through her veins. Jareth was moving her back and as Sarah opened her eyes for an instant she recognized her room. She was pressed against the wall and he was pressing his full body against her. She gasped as she felt evidence of his arousal press against her. She felt her face flush as her hands moved to his chest. Pushing him away gently, she looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked, panting.

Sarah shook her head. "Nothing. I just… I just want to look at you."

Jareth smiled faintly as his hands moved to cup her face. "Gods, you are a vision, Sarah."

Sarah blushed heavily and put her hands behind his neck. "Then kiss me again," she whispered coarsely. He obeyed and Sarah felt herself growling in the back of her throat as their tongues danced. Sarah had never kissed a man before but she was a good student and Jareth a patient teacher. Jareth moved her to the nearest surface that they could reach: the couch. He was on top, straddling her waist. He leaned down and kissed her exposed collarbone. She groaned in pleasure as her fingers splayed over his chest, digging in to the fabric there. His fingers drifted down her sides and hooked over the edges of her skirt. Sarah gasped in surprise as he began to slip them low on her thighs.

"Jareth," she moaned. "Jareth, I don't know how—"

Jareth chuckled into her skin as he pulled up and looked down at her. "Do you think I care, Sarah? Just do what your instincts tell you."

"And what if they tell me that this is wrong?" Sarah asked. Jareth instantly stopped smiling and looked down at her with a serious expression.

"Are they?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes." She sat up so that he was propped above her lap. "The heroine is never supposed to fall in love for the villain." She smiled shyly and her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt. "But you know what my heart says?"

"What?" Jareth asked through gritted teeth as Sarah leaned forward and kissed his chest timidly.

"Screw instincts," she said as she slipped Jareth's shirt off his arms. Her face was red as he pulled her closer and she kicked off her skirt but she wanted this. Everything she had ever learned was telling her that this was not right. She barely knew this man and he was so much older than her. And what could she give him? Surely there were many women with much more experience than what she herself had that would be willing to take this man without any qualms. So what was his motivation for choosing her instead of the more beautiful women that surely littered the land?

As if he could read her thoughts, Jareth kissed her earlobe and reached a hand under her shirt, warming her skin with his fingers. "I told you once that I moved the stars for no one," he whispered with a husky voice. "That was a lie. I would gladly move the stars and all the planets just to be with you."

Sarah felt her heart quicken even more as she felt his lips on collarbone and her shirt rising. "Why?" They fell back onto the couch and Jareth pressed closer.

Jareth chuckled into her skin as the shirt came off the whole way. "My dear, isn't it obvious?" he stopped his lavish kisses and looked her straight in the eye, his blond hair falling down to mix with her own brown hair. "It's because I'm an egotistical King who fell in love with a innocent human. We are opposites and that pleases me. You aren't afraid to stand up to me which is – needless to say – a new sensation to me." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "If you need me to summarize that for you: I love you, Sarah of New York." Sarah giggled a little at that. "And I will never stop. I want to be there for you when the world falls down." He lowered and kissed Sarah full on the lips.

Sarah sighed into his kiss and knew one thing for certain. She knew that no matter what happened she loved this man. 'Screw what I was taught. That was then and this is now. I'm living in a new place and I will live by its rules and customs,' she thought to herself as her shirt slipped above her head and her hands traveled of their own volition to Jareth's pants and began to remove them. That was her last lucid thought before she went over the edge. The only sound that escaped her lips after that were moans and gasps and the only word that formed was his name. "Jareth."

* * *

Sarah opened one eye and shut it immediately, groaning at the aches in her body. Turning from her stomach to her back, she looked over and found the pillow next to her empty. Sighing, Sarah gathered the black sheets around her and stood at the side of her bed. Wrapping the sheet tight around her body she opened the curtain and stepped out into her room. Jareth was standing next to a window that Sarah couldn't remember ever being there. When he heard Sarah step out from the bed he turned to her and smiled. Regardless of what had just happened between them (or perhaps because of them) Sarah felt her face go red as she realized he was only in a large shirt and in one movement that shirt would expose a lot more skin.

"You feeling okay?" Jareth asked, walking over to Sarah, wrapping his arms around her and looking down at her face. When she nodded and looked back up at him he rested his forehead on hers. "Are you feeling up to a bath?" Sarah felt a small laugh escape her lips.

"Most definitely. I feel sweaty." Jareth smiled and his shoulder shook as he laughed silently.

"And I wonder why, my dear Sarah. You were definitely an eager student." He smiled down at her open mouth and blushing face. "I was playing with you Sarah. Don't get so embarrassed so easily."

"Well it's kind of hard not to," Sarah said in a bashful tone. "You're so… formidable and when you start acting all kind and tempting I can't help but be embarrassed." Jareth chuckled again and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head.

"Why don't we go get you clean and then we can get ready for that ball," he murmured into her hair.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sarah asked cautiously but before she could do anything Jareth had scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her into the bathroom. Mortified, Sarah struggled, but Jareth's strong arms pinned her close until the door was closed behind him and he was telling the bathtub to fill up. The pool filled up almost instantly. Smiling wickedly, Jareth tugged off the sheet that covered Sarah. She yelped.

"I hope you can swim, my dearest." Sarah's eyes darted from his to the water that was filled with blue bubbles.

"You wouldn't dare," she snarled. But he apparently could for, with one last cackle, he dropped her into the warm water. When she surfaced, sputtering and pushing her hair out of the way, Jareth was already in, his shirt gone. Sarah felt her face go even redder as Jareth gave her a look that reminded her of one of those lions on the Discovery Channel when he had spotted an extra-tasty looking gazelle. "Jareth," she said in what she hoped was a warning tone. He just smiled, showing his canine teeth. Sarah quickly revised what she had compared him to. Now he looked more like a smug panther just about to pounce.

She was right. As soon as the thought crossed her mind Jareth lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. He growled in her ear as she struggled in vain. "Aha, my pretty," he cackled, doing a very good impression of one of those creepy witches in old movies. "I've got you now. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Sarah glowered up at his twinkling eyes and struggled even harder. "Let go, Jareth," she whispered. "Or terrible things will happen to you. Terrrrrible." She tried to look fierce as she drew the word out but she was barely able to hold a snigger back.

Jareth shook his head simply and turned her around. Sarah was immediately aware of what kind of position they were in now and she sobered up. "No, Sarah. First I would like to have my way with you here and now. Then I am going to wash you and then we are going to go to a ball. Afterwards I will again have my way with you. In short I am not letting you go for a long while."

Sarah's eyes hardened. "And what makes you think that after one time I am going to let you go at me again and again? Sorry to tell you this but you aren't really that talented." That last jab was inspired by her memory of how guys hated it when girls would say that in school. It had no effect on this man, however, and he just cocked his head curiously.

"First," he held up his index finger, "it was not only one time. It was several. You are a very demanding student. Second," he raised his second finger and ignored Sarah's blush, "the fact that you emitted very frequent screams leads me to think otherwise when you say that I was not talented as a lover. And third," he grinned arrogantly, raising up his third finger, "you haven't done anything to make me believe that you don't want it again." Sarah glared, feeling the heat coursing through her body. Why did he always have to be right? Then a thought occurred to her. She was tired of letting him be in control.

Slowly, she let what she hoped was a sultry smile cross her face. "You're right, Jareth," she said, calling upon all her acting skills.

Jareth's eyes had widened considerably. "I am?" he asked. "Why am I getting the feeling that you are up to something?"

Sarah pouted. "What could have made you think that?" she said, pressing her naked chest to his. She mentally smiled as she felt his quick breathing. Her hand traveled low and Jareth sucked in breath as she brushed against him. Sarah finally let a triumphant smile cross her face. She was in control now.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah walked out of the bathroom together, laughing animatedly. Sarah was in a large white bathrobe that reached the floor and Jareth had a towel wrapped around his waist. When they reached Sarah's room and they looked away from each other, both stopped laughing and stared. A man was sitting cross-legged on the couch, smiling. Sarah cried out and dodged back behind Jareth in surprise. Jareth was glaring at the man in front of him vehemently.

"What, in the name of the Underworld, are you doing here?" Jareth growled. Sarah could feel his resentment pulsating through his body. The man shrugged, standing up. Sarah looked at him and gasped. He was lovely. His hair was a jet black and his eyes were a dark brown, almost crimson color. He was pale and tall and Sarah's first thoughts drifted to Dracula and his legion of the undead. Was he one of them?

The man was smiling in amusement at Jareth and his voice interrupted Sarah's thoughts. "I was just here to say hello, Jareth." His voice was smooth and had a heavy accent that reminded Sarah even more of Dracula although it had less of the twang in it. "I am sorry to intrude." He bowed low, looking at Sarah. She nodded slightly, pressing closer to Jareth.

"This is Fala," Jareth said through gritted teeth. "Fala – I don't think I have to tell you seeing as Selwin will have already informed you – this is Sarah." His hand reached for Sarah's and he gripped it reassuringly. "Fala is the King of the Vampyers and one of my most trusted friends. Although that might have to change after tonight." He was still glaring across the room in anger.

"So you are one of the undead?" Sarah whispered in awe. Fala laughed, throwing his head back.

"Ah, yes, Lady Sarah. I am what you would think of when you say undead although the title does not fit my kind. We are not as the human lore describes us as. At least not in the Underground. But before I bore you with this talk why don't I excuse myself so you can get decent." He bowed low in her direction again. "Please forgive me for intruding. I hope to see you at the ball." He rose and nodded to Jareth before exiting. Sarah stared at the door in wonderment as Jareth heaved a sigh.

"Please forgive my friend," he mumbled as he turned to face her. "He is a bit eccentric and is not used to our laws of privacy." Sarah nodded, smiling. Jareth lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. "Why don't I call your handmaiden and have her get you ready?"

"Handmaiden?" Sarah asked, cocking her head in confusion.

Jareth nodded. "Yes. You need a maid to help you around. I will have Nadia care for you. She is the quiet type but I think you will like her." He motioned with his hand and a crystal appeared. Jareth murmured something and a woman's face appeared in the globe.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the woman asked her voice clear.

"Send Nadia up to sweet adjacent to mine. There is a woman here waiting here. If you remembered I did order a dress be made." He gave the woman a long look and she nodded, smiling.

"Of course, your Omnipotent One. Have you no confidence in me?"

"It's not that I don't have confidence in you. It's just that you like to irk me and I very well know it." Jareth lifted his eyebrows. "Are you going to send Nadia here or not?"

"She's on her way, your Most Excellency." The woman said, nodding.

"And stop with the formal crap, sis. You know I hate it."

"Whatever you say O' Most High and Honorable Ruler." The woman smiled maliciously and the crystal darkened. Jareth sighed and put it away, turning to Sarah.

"My sister," he said shortly. Sarah nodded, dimly noting the fact. Jareth kissed her cheek once more and turned on his heel. "I have some business to attend to, Sarah. I hope you don't mind waiting for Nadia here." He turned to check and she shook her head.

"No. No, I don't mind waiting," Sarah said smiling.

Jareth smiled softly and turned back to plant a long, luxuriant kiss on her mouth. Pulling away slowly, Jareth nodded. "And I will be keeping up with that promise. Don't get too tired at the ball."

Sarah snorted and shoved him gently. "Get out'a here."

Jareth grinned, silently complying, sending a wicked glance over his shoulder. "I meant it when I said don't get too tired. It would be a tragedy to not be able to enjoy your company. I may just die in disappointment." He dodged an airborne pillow with a cackle and left Sarah in her room with a frown on her face. She was still glaring at the door when it opened once more and Jareth popped his head back in. "Dear – please don't throw that pillow at me. I just want to say something – your handmaiden is here. Are you ready for her?"

Sarah put the pillow in her hands back on the bed and nodded. "Yeah. Send her in." Jareth smiled and disappeared for a moment and in his place a young girl walked in slowly, her head bowed. Sarah's eyes widened for a moment as she looked at the girl but immediately she composed her face. The girl had silvery-blue hair that fell down her back and her skin was milky white, giving her an air of translucence. Jareth's head appeared above the girls and he smiled.

"Sarah, this is Nadia. She is to be your attending handmaiden for the time-being unless you feel that she is not qualified for the job." He nodded at Sarah and winked. "Nadia, don't let Sarah ware herself out too much at the ball. She has something that she needs to do." Sarah protested and moved to throw the pillow at him but he pushed Nadia all the way into the room and closed the door. Sarah yelped in frustration and threw the pillow on the floor and fell back onto the bed. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and Sarah gave her a look.

Nadia shrugged and walked to the door that led to the closet, smiling over her shoulder. "What color dress do you want to wear to the ball?" she asked. Sarah noted her clear voice that seemed almost musical.

"I don't know," Sarah said, sitting up. "I thought Jareth had one made."

Nadia nodded. "Yes but you get to choose the colors."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know. What does it look like? Can I see it?"

Nadia nodded and turned to open the closet door. Hanging on the back of it was a beautiful black dress with long sleeves and a V-neck. Sarah stared at it for a moment before speaking. "Is that really what he expects me to wear?" she asked softly. Nadia nodded with a small smile and Sarah stood up from the bed, moving to touch the fabric. It was soft under her fingers and it caught the light, shimmering. "Can I see it in violet?" she whispered. Nadia nodded and moved a hand over the dress. It changed to a beautiful dark purple and Sarah gasped. "What color is the ballroom going to be?"

Nadia shrugged. "Well, the High King is hosting it so I expect the usual colors. White, red, grey and black. There isn't a real dress code but that is the main theme. It is a masquerade, by the way."

Sarah nodded, frowning in thought. Then she smiled, an idea occuring to her. "Let's see this dress in midnight blue."

Nadia smiled and nodded.

* * *

Jareth stood in his own ballroom bowing to the man that was causing all his problems. And he didn't like it. As he rose and looked at the High King (also known as Lawrence among other, less kind things) he offered his forearm.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth, my King," he said as the king grasped his forearm. "I hope that you will enjoy the festivities that I have put together for you. I have already met with your son and your niece too. They gave me the news of my impending betrothal."

The High King's eyebrows and released Jareth's arm, frowning. "Yes, well it was what the council decided."

Jareth cocked his head and smiled. "Really? I was under the impression that Teresa had influenced that decision. Was I mistaken?"

The King's face dropped into a pure glare. "You are exceedingly wrong, Jareth."

"Hmm, is that so? She is still a courtesan, isn't she?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Jareth shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think you are implying something and I assure you that nothing is going on between the two of us."

Jareth shook his head and smiled. "I thought that they key component of being a politician was being able to lie. Oh well. I guess it is not my place to make accusations but last time I checked it was against the high law to take bribes before creating a law or passing a declaration. You could easily be removed from your position for taking said bribe."

The High King's eyes narrowed and he grasped Jareth's shirt, pulling him in close so they were inches apart. "If you do or say anything," he twisted the cloth so it tightened around Jareth's neck, "I will personally make sure that something horrible happens to your kingdom. I'm not sure what yet but I assure you that you will suffer." He let go of Jareth's shirt and shoved him away, turning on his heel and stomped out of the room. Jareth shook his shirt as if to remove the wrinkles and turned towards the goblin standing who was holding a clipboard.

"Go back to work!" he shouted, grabbing the goblin's ear and shoving him over. He shot a glance at the rest of the workers. "All of you!" the goblins immediately turned back to their work and began chattering amongst themselves. Jareth made a mental note to keep an eye on Sarah.

* * *

Lawrence, the High King of the whole Underground, slammed the door to his quarters and threw the nearest statuette at the wall. The thing shattered into a hundred pieces and the man stared at its remains in contempt. "Teresa!" he shouted. Teresa traipsed into the room, smiling.

"Yes, my King?" She said, putting her arms around her uncle's waist. "You called?"

"Yes, my dear. Where is Marshall? Is he here yet?" He frowned when Teresa shook her head.

"He is only an hour's travel away, my Lord and he is very anxious to meet you." She kissed the man's cheek and smiled seductively. "You are so tense. Let me help you relax."

Lawrence shook his head curtly. "I won't be able to relax until I find out what to do about Jareth. He's never going to give in unless I find some leverage over him."

Teresa's smile widened. "I think I knew _exactly_ what to do."

* * *

**Okay. Let me clear up some confusion for you guys. Selwin, the Prince of the Greater Kingdom, is the son of Lawrence - the king of said kingdom. Teresa is Selwin's cousin and Lawrence's niece/lover. Gross, maybe, but you need some scandal. She is also a courtesan in the Greater Kingdom and is the favorite in the Council which is a gathering of all the rulers in the Underground. She and Jareth have had a past together - maybe not involved like she wants to think but they knew eachother for ages. **

**Well, now that that is cleared up I am going to get out of here. I must warn you though that I have captured Chapter Five and I wil not release him until a get some reviews! He shall suffer terribly until you reach my demands! Bwahahahaha!**

**Love you all! **

**Naphoria**


	5. Right to Claim

**Okay. I know I said that I was going to post ASAP but I had a REALLY hard time with this one. Don't ask why but I couldn't even bear to send it to a beta because I was worried about changing much of it. So, here you go and the next chapter is almost done. I swear.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Meeting Marshall **

Marshall, the Prince of the Labyrinth, stood next to the large double-doors watching the throng of people file about chatting animatedly. His long blonde hair was highlighted with red, matching his cape and tights. He looked almost exactly like his younger brother Jareth. Except for his cold red eyes.

Marshall flicked a stray string from his tunic and looked around in boredom. The woman hanging on his arm looked up at him. "What is the matter, my Lord?" she asked. Marshall looked down at the woman – his current lover.

"No, Janise," he said in a cold voice. "I am just waiting for my dear brother to show himself. Apparently he has already managed to tick off the High King. I must give him credit. His arrogance seems to get him more and more attention." He shook his head, looking away from the woman. "And I heard murmurs of a new lover. I am highly eager to meet this young woman."

Janise nodded and adjusted her dress so her breasts were accentuated. She knew what would happen to her if she lost her standing as Marshall's mistress: she would be sent to work in a brothel in one of the lowest kingdoms, left to fend for herself. As she fanned herself, silently cursing the mask that she was wearing, the low hum of people talking in the ballroom ceased. Looking over, she saw the large doors opening slowly. Feeling a tremor go through her companion Janise knew instantly who was behind that door. She was right.

Jareth, the King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth, walked through looking elegant. His mask was black as were his boots, cape, and tights. His tunic was a deep blue color. Janise felt the familiar fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the man but reminded herself to continue calmly fanning herself. When Jareth turned around and offered his hand to someone Janise craned her neck to see who was with the king. When she saw the woman standing with him her mouth dropped open and her fan paused. The silence in the room was potent as Jareth and Sarah walked through the doors into the ballroom. A small dwarf stood in front of them and he took a deep breath into his tiny little chest.

"Announcing King Jareth and Lady Sarah," he bowed low, his little black overcoat brushing the floor, and moved out of the way. Janise took a sidelong look at Marshall and felt her heart drop. From the look on his face she would be heading back to the brothels if this Sarah gave in to her escort's will. Janise prayed to the Nameless-Ones that the girl would not abandon her virtues for this man.

* * *

Nadia stood behind her lady and smiled in satisfaction. Sarah had decided on a shimmering pink color for the dress. Nadia had flushed in pride when Sarah donned the long dress and posed in front of the mirror. They had decided that a simple half-mask would do. It was a cream color with silvery pink lining the edges and light purple ribbons hung from the corners. They had had to ask for assistance from someone else to get the hair down but it, too, was gorgeous. It wove lightly, hanging around her face and half-way down her back. Nadia had to admit, though that the most satisfactory part of any of the preparations was Jareth's response to it. Chuckling at the memory of the man's reaction, Nadia drifted behind Sarah and once they had passed through the doors she moved to press herself against the wall. She smiled once again as she saw Jareth's brother standing and staring at Sarah. But her face dropped as her eyes drifted over to the High King. He was staring greedily at Sarah and Nadia had heard enough from her fellow maids that once the High King set his sights on something – or someone – he never gave up. Nadia made a mental note to mention this to Jareth.

* * *

Jareth scanned the throng of people below him as he led Sarah down the stairs. He made a note of where his brother and his whore were standing and then where the High King was. Once he had figured out where those two were – thankfully on opposite sides of the ballroom – he found Selwin and Fala. The pair smiled at him, both obviously amused. Jareth glared and pointedly looked at Fala. He still hadn't gotten back at the man for interrupting his time with Sarah.

Once they had reached the bottom of the platform Jareth raised his arms and smiled at his guests. "Welcome. I know that we politicians are notorious for our long, grueling speeches but I'm hungry so let's make this short." He paused as a ripple of laughter passed through the room. "I will just take this opportunity to welcome the High King and his son Prince Selwin. And a fond welcome to my dear friend Fala, King of the Vampyres. Finally I want to introduce to you my Honored Guest Sarah, the Defeater of the Labyrinth." A chorus of gasps and muttering filled the room and Jareth sensed Sarah tense beside him. He smiled down at her and then turned back to the crowd. "All that aside: let's eat." He chuckled and motioned with his hand. A large table appeared in the middle of the room, covered in platters covered with foods of all kinds. Jareth heard Sarah inhale deeply and squeezed the hand which he held in his own. "Let's eat," he whispered in her ear. "I put you through a lot a few hours ago. You are going to regain some of your strength before tonight." He smirked as Sarah made a sound of protest and he pulled her forward toward the table.

* * *

Sarah stood against the wall, listening to the soft music that was emanating from a source that she could not find. Jareth was off somewhere doing who-knows-what and Nadia had already found a dancing partner. A few men had already asked Sarah to dance – plus one woman – and she had refused all. Many of the guests were wearing grotesque masks and vulgar outfits and Sarah felt extremely out of place in the ballroom. She was reminded of the ball that Jareth had shown her in her dream except the embarrassment was much more acute. Slowly, as she stared off at the swirling figures Sarah realized someone was talking to her. Standing in front of her was a tall, handsome man dressed in red. Sarah felt her eyes widen as she looked up at the man in front of her. Remembering to curtsy clumsily Sarah smiled up at him.

"Sorry, my Lord, but I must have drifted off," she mumbled. "What did you say?"

The man smiled down at her and Sarah felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "I was merely asking you to dance, Lady Sarah. That is your name, is it not?"

Sarah nodded. She shot a glance out into the crowd and, failing to spot Jareth, she took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "I would be delighted to dance with you. May I ask you what your name is?"

The man's smile widened and he offered her his arm. "My name is Marshall." And he led her out on to the dance floor.

* * *

Fala, King of the Vampyres, watched Marshall dancing with Sarah. He sucked on his lower lip in concentration. The prince was obviously intrigued by the woman, as Nadia had pointed out to him earlier, and Fala knew that nothing good could come of that. Keeping his peripheral vision on the dancing couple, Fala tried to locate Selwin or Jareth. Not finding either of the two within a time span that allowed any kind of comfort, Fala headed out onto the dance floor to break up Marshall and Sarah before something bad happened.

* * *

Marshall smiled smugly down at the woman in his arms. As soon as he had seen her enter the room with Jareth he knew that he wanted her. She was still a child by any standards but one could tell that she was passionate and Marshall knew from experience that she would make a wonderful mistress with a little training. Her figure fit comfortably in his hands as he spun her around and pressed her subtly closer to his body. She blushed periodically when he would say something that struck a cord and when she laughed it was with modesty – something that Marshall encountered very rarely – and when she saw a couple engaging in the back of the room she looked away with innocence – something that Marshall hadn't seen in his women for years. All in all Marshall wanted this woman badly. And the fact that he would have to fight to get her just added to the intrigue. His eyes flicked over the girl's head to check and see if his brother was back in the ballroom – he wasn't – and he saw Fala making his way resolutely towards them. Muttering something inaudible Marshall smiled down at Sarah and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't we go out onto the balcony? It's getting a little hot in here and I would like to continue our conversation." He smiled beguilingly and Sarah, after a moment's hesitation, nodded in agreement. Marshall clasped her hand in his own and led her out through a side door. As he stepped out into the cool night air he waved at the door and it locked silently. Bringing Sarah up to the railed edge of the balcony Marshall let go of Sarah's hand and instead rested his arm around her waist.

"So where do you come from, Lady Sarah?" he asked softly as he propped himself on the railing.

Sarah shrugged. "Uh…you haven't been there, I'd expect."

Marshall smiled. "Try me."

"New York," Sarah said absently. Marshall cocked his head in curiosity.

"Really? That sounds familiar. Where in the Underground is that?"

"I don't know," Sarah sighed. "I'm not all that great at geographical stuff. Jareth would know."

"How long have you been with Jareth?" Marshall asked, trying to keep the question sounding innocent.

"Not long. A few weeks, I think. Or…" she blushed heavily, fiddling with a lock of hair. "I guess you could say just about a day."

Marshall nodded, noting this. If she hadn't been with him for long then she was less likely to be one-hundred percent loyal to him. He allowed himself the pleasure of tightening his grip around her waist. "Are you officially declared lovers yet?"

Sarah's mouth opened slightly in embarrassment as she looked over at the man beside her. Something wasn't right about him… "No. Not really. At least…well…how do you define 'officially declared'?"

Marshall shrugged. "I don't know. Has he told you he loves you? Has he claimed your body yet?" Marshall knew he was being overly forward but he wanted this woman and this was probably the only time in a long while that he was going to get a chance to be with her alone. Turning his full body to the girl's he pulled her in close, inhaling her sweet scent deeply.

Sarah was blushing and fumbling for words but Marshall rested a finger on her lip and lowered his face inches from her own. "Don't be so embarrassed, darling. It's just a simple question." He eased her body closer to his and pressed himself against her. She was struggling to get away now but he just smiled and lowered his finger. "I want you to tell me the truth. Does he make you feel this way?" He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her full on the lips. Not waiting to ask permission he forced her mouth open with his tongue and pulled her body closer to his own. He groaned heavily as she struggled against him. This was definitely going to be fun. His hand slipped from her back up to her breasts and he cupped them as he continued to kiss her fiercely. His enjoyment of the moment was cut off short when the door behind them banged open and something rammed into his groin. He pulled away from Sarah with a string of vulgar curses and doubled over, holding himself in his hands.

A hand grabbed the back of his neck and he was lifted off the ground. A low, angry voice penetrated his mind as he struggled to get loose. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her again."

Marshall stopped struggling when he recognized the voice. Chuckling, he swallowed hard. "Keep a better eye on her, dear brother, and maybe I won't. She was perfectly unguarded in that room back there. Just waiting to be taken and taught how to please a man."

A fist rammed into his jaw and Jareth dropped him. Sarah was standing above him fuming. Her shoe was pressed against his throat and she was breathing heavily. Jareth came into Marshall's line of vision then. He eased her away from the man on the ground, muttering things in her ear gently. Slowly, very slowly her breath became regular again and her anger seemed more controlled. As she and the King turned to go back into the ballroom, however, she leaned down to look Marshall in the face, a sweet smile on her face.

"For your information, _My Lord_, **_no one_ **has the right to claim me." Standing slowly, she walked around him, giving him one last kick. Marshall silently cursed his bad luck as the door closed again, leaving him alone on the balcony.

* * *

Jareth held Sarah against his chest possessively in the corner of the ballroom. He was breathing heavily and ignored her protests. "I'm fine, Jareth," she was saying reassuringly as she tried to ease his arms from around her. "I took care of it. I got a good one right between the legs, in case you didn't notice. I think I may have even castrated him. You don't have to get so uptight. Just take a deep breath, stop trying to squeeze me to death, and look at me." As she said this she slowly rubbed his back. He took a deep breath and stepped away just enough so he could look down at her face.

"I swear to you, Sarah," he growled angrily, "that if that man ever sets one finger on you ever again he will die a slow and painful death." Jareth pulled her back to his chest and buried his face in her hair. "Don't ever go out alone with any man alone ever again. No one except me, Selwin, and Fala can be trusted. Promise me."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jareth," she muttered into his chest. "You're overacting. I took care of him. I would have hurt him more if you hadn't come up." She smiled into the fabric of his tunic. "He's no different than the perverts in my school."

Jareth growled again and Sarah found herself in her room. Jareth let go of her and began to pace around the room. "Sarah," he said, obviously trying to contain his anger. "That man is much worse than anyone you have ever met before. If I hadn't gotten there at that moment, mark my words: you would be in his chambers and out of my protection. After that you would be in a living hell, unable to escape."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Well, sorry. I wasn't really in my right mind back there, you know. It happened so fast and I wasn't even paying attention half of the time that I spent with him. I was too preoccupied with agonizing over certain things." She glared at Jareth who had stopped pacing.

"Like what?" Jareth asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Like…well…like the simple fact that I am only fifteen and I got laid a few hours ago. It kind of wasn't the way I was expecting to lose my virginity, you know. No," she chuckled wryly, turning to sit down on the edge of the bed. "It REALLY wasn't the way I wanted to lose it. How do I know that any of this isn't just temporary? How do I know that you aren't going to get bored with me? I am only **FIFTEEN**. My god, Jareth. I had sex with a man how many times older than me after knowing him for how long? A few weeks tops. I know that there are women down in that ballroom that would give their lives for what happened. I couldn't stop thinking about how easy it would be for you to just drop me like a rock and move on to some robust woman who wouldn't have any qualms about sharing your bed. _THAT_ was what I was thinking about." Sarah ended with a suppressed sob as she covered her face with a pair of gloved hands.

Jareth stared at Sarah with his mouth slightly open. She was shaking with sobs now and when he reached out to touch her she flinched away. Jareth felt his stomach fall and he knelt beside the bed, his hand stroking a stray lock of hair. "Oh, my dear," he whispered softly; soothingly. "I love you. You know that, darling. I was afraid when Fala told me that you had left the ballroom with Marshall. I was afraid for you. I was afraid of what he would do to you if given the chance. I didn't mean to be harsh." He moved his finger so it was under her chin and he tilted it up and looked into her eyes. His thumb rubbed her jaw line gently and smiled tentatively. "Are you terribly angry with me?"

Sarah took a shuddering breath and thought for a moment. Then she shook her head slowly, bringing her hand up to press his to her face. "No. I'm not angry at you. Although," she smiled slightly, "I wouldn't mind taking a hit at that Marshall guy."

Jareth chuckled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "And you know…if you're worried about age I can always do this." When he pulled away and Sarah looked at him she frowned in surprise.

"Wow," she muttered. He looked younger – about nineteen, maybe – and she blushed as she felt heat coursing through her body. "Wow."

Jareth laughed again, pulling her mask off with his free hand. "Does that make you feel better?" When she nodded dumbly he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "Now to solve the problem of you not being completely satisfied with our earlier exploits…" Sarah smiled nervously as he leaned in and kissed her again full on the lips. She closed her eyes and let herself go.

* * *

Marshall glared out at the darkened labyrinth as he massaged his thigh. Janise was next to him shooting nervous glances his way and it was starting to get aggravating. "What do you want, Janise?" he snapped. She flinched.

"N-nothing, my lord," she whispered and looked away from him. Growling in the back of his throat, Marshall gripped her chin and turned her back to face him.

"Answer me, wench," he said through gritted teeth.

"I was just thinking, Lord. I am sorry I displeased you." Janise was shaking slightly as her master's grip tightened.

Growling in anger Marshall shoved Janise aside, sending her sprawling to the ground. He sat back in his chair and played with a lock of hair hanging in his face. Finally he looked over at Janise – still on the ground – and nodded in admonition. "I will not punish you further," he growled. "Send for Lawrence. He said that he wished to speak with me when my time allowed. And I do believe it does at the moment."

Janise nodded and pulled herself off the floor. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**Well there you go. I am going to go and start typing but I want to extend a warning. The next chapter MAY be a little over T so bear with me if I have to change the story rating. :-) Well, thanks again to all my wonderful readers. You will hear from me soon.**

_**Shigure**_

**And please leave a contribution in the little box.**


	6. Setting the Stage

**Hello, my wonderfully loyal readers. Yes, I know I promised this sooner but it was difficult. I hate writing about Hoggle. He is so..._annoying_. Anyway, I am pleased with this chapter. It is quite good, if I do say so myself, even if I don't have time to send it to a beta. I am going on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to get this up before I leave. So, here it is in all its glory. I have the next chapter mapped out in my head already and I really like it. :-)**

**Love Deamon

* * *

****Chapter Six: Setting the Stage**

Marshall sat peevishly on the edge of a large armchair, staring into the flickering light of a large fire. His white fingers held a crystal goblet of a deep red wine but he did not sip from it. Across from him was the most powerful man in the whole Underground: Lawrence, the High King. And next to him was the whore of all whores: Lawrence's niece and lover Teresa. Although Lawrence had tried to make their affair as discreet as possible Marshall's spies had wheedled the information out of the tight net of lies, giving Marshall considerable leverage over the king. Licking his slightly-pointed teeth with his tongue, Marshall thought of the woman that gave up her very body to get what she wanted. She was to be respected, envied, even, for her cunning. Two years ago Lawrence would never have thought of such a successful way to dethrone Jareth but this little wench had thought of one _and_ convinced her uncle to carry the plan out. It was brilliant.

The sound of Lawrence clearing his throat brought Marshall out of his thoughts. Looking up at the king, he raised an eyebrow. "I would like to thank you for coming this evening," Lawrence said gruffly, sipping wine from his own goblet. "I know that it is late but I do believe that this is an urgent matter. You may be curious as to why I have brought you here?"

Marshall let his eyes go back to the fire. "You want my help in disposing of Lady Sarah so that Jareth is wide open for your Council's threats of dethroning him." It was not a question and Lawrence knew it. His eyes widened as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes, Marshall, you are correct," he said into his goblet. His piercing eyes were on the man as he tried to think who could have spilled the news. "When I thought of who might help me in my mission only your name came to the front as prominently as it did. You have a grudge against your brother and there is no doubt about it. Are you willing to help me?"

"It depends entirely on what I get in return," Marshall drawled.

Lawrence shrugged. "What is it that you want?"

Marshall smiled deviously as he took a small sip of the wine. "I only want a few simple things, Lawrence. First I want my brother's throne with. But mostly I want that girl. And I want Jareth to see what I do to her. Give her to me so that I may do with her what I will and you have my services."

Surprised, Lawrence nodded. "That will not be a problem, Marshall. Your services are definitely invaluable."

"One more thing," Marshall said, interrupting the king. "I want to know exactly what you are doing at all times. I will not be a pawn."

Lawrence frowned. He had not expected this. Finally he nodded slowly. "Yes. That is agreeable. I think it would be useful having you help me plan. In fact," he looked over at his niece, "I think that it would be most helpful if you could help us tonight. Are you up to it?"

Marshall nodded. "I have a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"First, how are you going to keep Jareth from impregnating that girl before the year is up?"

Lawrence chuckled into his goblet. "Simple. We get her pregnant with somebody else's child first."

Marshall looked up finally from the fire, curious. "And how, may I ask, are you planning to do that?"

"Marshall," Lawrence smiled slowly, flexing his left hand. "I am skilled in magic. Do you not think that I can disguise a man to look like another? If acted upon quickly it will be simple to get a man in bed with her while Jareth is preoccupied."

Marshall glared at the king imperiously. "I will be the one to do it."

Lawrence's mouth fell open slightly as Teresa made a small noise beside him. "What? You want to risk it? I was going to have my own men do it. If Jareth finds the man who made her pregnant he has every right to kill him if they are lovers. You could so easily be caught."

"And that would give me a perfect reason for killing my brother on the spot. I want to be the one to do it."

"But, my Lords," Teresa's silky voice cut through the conversation, stopping both men from uttering another word. "Do you really think that Sarah will think that the man she is in bed with is Jareth? Each man has his own ways, if you know what I mean, and it is easy to discern." She smiled suggestively. "Take it from somebody who knows."

Lawrence and Marshall stared at Teresa in astonishment. Then Marshall let a sly smile cross his lips. "But if we are careful she will not know until she is already seeded, so to speak."

Teresa nodded in acknowledgement. "You would have to be very careful. And once she realized it we would have to make sure that Jareth is preoccupied at the time or he shall hear her screaming in his mind. If you have not noticed: they are connected. He can easily hear her if she needs him to."

"How do you know this, dear lady?" Marshall asked curiously.

Teresa shrugged evasively. "I have my ways, milord. And let me tell you this: if you do not have that man in climax at the exact moment that Sarah realizes who you are then you will be dead within moments. It does not matter how powerful you are. That man has a level of wrath that would kill an army if provoked in the right way." Her smile widened. "I suggest that you let _me _handle that side of it."

Lawrence choked on his wine and Marshall smiled. "Yes. You have had a history with my brother. If I understand correctly you wanted to be his lover a time back, did you not?"

Teresa nodded ruefully. "Yes but I was unable to catch his attentions. That is what made me the way I am today. Too much pent-up lust can move mountains." She chortled softly. "It will be an honor to make that man suffer."

Marshall nodded and sipped his wine. Suddenly an idea dawned on him. He smiled craftily at the woman and lowered his goblet. "Would you like to be Queen of the Labyrinth?"

Lawrence made a loud noise of protest but Marshall and Teresa didn't hear him. Teresa was smiling malevolently as she folded her hands in her lap. "What is your idea?"

Marshall leaned forward further in his chair. "The night that we seduce Jareth and Sarah we will give both you women a concoction to make it possible to get you pregnant. Then Sarah will hold my heir in her womb and you will hold Jareth's. You will be the one that must marry him and I…" he looked over at Lawrence who was staring in disbelief. "I will be the father of the only human to ever defeat the Labyrinth. When my brother is disposed of I will be the rightful king of the Labyrinth. The courtship of a King and a Defeater will create a fearsome child, indeed. You – the niece of the High King – will be my chosen bride and Sarah will be my mistress. We will be a most powerful threesome."

Teresa nodded in gratification as she grinned. Pulling the goblet from her uncle's fingers, she raised it in the air. "To power."

Marshall nodded and raised his goblet as well. "To a long and wonderful partnership." The crystal made a clear sound as they clicked together and Marshal and Teresa lowered the goblet's to their lips, sucking them dry. Lawrence just stared in bewilderment at the two, trying to decide if he had just been replaced.

* * *

Sarah woke up groggy and confused. Opening an eyes she found herself in her new room in Jareth's castle. Everything was familiar but there was something that wasn't right… Turning over, she pushed the silky fabric off of her and laid two feet on the carpeted floor. She was wearing her father's old Hard Rock Café T-shirt (she'd requested it be brought to her) and her hair was messy. Looking around as she rubbed her eyes, Sarah realized what was different. There was a fourth door leading out of the room right next to the door that led to the garden. She stood and walked across the room to the door and turned the knob carefully. Peeping her head inside she saw a room a lot like her own but the colors were lighter. The bed was a light periwinkle and the carpet was a slightly darker shade of violet. Closing the door in confusion, Sarah turned to the door that led to her closet. She opened it and looked inside. It didn't hold dresses anymore. Instead it contained an assortment of men's clothing. In deeper confusion than before, Sarah turned to the bathroom door. Her eyes rested on the desk where a single folded piece of paper rested in the center with her name written on it in delicate penmanship. 

Gently, Sara lifted the paper off of the desk and unfolded it. It was from Jareth.

'**Dear Sarah.**

'**I am sorry that I could not be there when you awoke but some urgent business has called for my attention. If you have not already checked, the fourth door leads to your rooms. I decided that for now it would be best if you could have your own space and that way grow more comfortable with your new home. The rooms in which you were staying are mine and you can stay as long as you wish. If you desire to meet with me this morning I shall be in the throne room for the duration of the day. If you wish to speak to Nadia hold your crystal and call to her. She will be there within minutes. If you require anything else just hold your crystal and call for my sister, Malaya. She will assist you.**

'**Love, Jareth.' **

Sarah sighed and set the paper back down on the desk. Toying slowly with a corner of the heavy paper, she tried to collect her thoughts. She remembered last night. She remembered Marshall and his groping fingers. And she remembered Jareth bringing her back to her – well, his – room and holding her as she tried not to cry. She'd gotten up once after a short sleeping spell and changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and took care of the other necessities. She'd come back to him relaxing quietly, holding his arms out for her. He kissed her tenderly until she fell into a peaceful slumber. If she thought about it, it was quite romantic.

Sarah heaved herself up from the chair and folded the paper before exiting Jareth's rooms for her own. Her own quarters were warmer where the Goblin King's had had a cold draft. The bed had more pillows and the carpet was softer. Smiling softly, Sarah went about getting ready for the day, mentally ticking off what she wanted to do.

* * *

Malaya was the illegitimate daughter to the Goblin King before Jareth. And as such she had full access to any part of the castle that she wished along with her own estate. But instead she had decided to stay in the castle and keep an eye on her older brothers. (Brother if you counted the fact that Marshall rarely visited and when he did it was a stressful occasion for everyone in the castle and the Labyrinth herself.) Her life was a fairly monotonous thing, filled with appointing new maids and firing ones that did not fit the set requirements. But when Jareth called her the day before with a request that she appoint a maid to a singular woman – a _human_ woman – she sensed a change coming at the whole kingdom. Malaya wasn't sure whether or not to embrace this change as something for the better yet or not. But one thing for certain was that her brother was dedicated to this woman fully if anything that Nadia had said counted for anything. (And knowing her brother it meant _every_thing.)

Malaya stared at her smooth hands and tried to concentrate on the designs swirled on her nails but she kept thinking about what one of her most trusted maids had told her as soon as she woke up. High King Lawrence and her brother Marshall had met late last night. The meeting lasted for hours, only letting out with Teresa clinging to Marshall's arm at the crack of dawn. She'd sent out her mental senses out to detect any sign of treachery but there was a disturbing lack of it. Even more disturbing was the unrest between Fala and Selwin, Jareth's most trusted friends. They suspected something and Malaya wanted to know what.

Groaning as she heaved herself off of the chair, Malaya scanned the dull room. She was mentally planning the actions she would use to convince Fala cough it up. First she wanted to find out about this girl that Jareth was already so dedicated to. One of the younger girls had told her about the ball the night before – Malaya was inclined to skip such excursions, preferring the silence of her chambers to numerous lecherous men – and how Jareth's girl had slipped off with Marshall. Only a brief time later Jareth stormed out onto the balcony and returned with the girl, leaving Marshall to discreetly limp out a few minutes later. Malaya didn't know the whole story but it was obvious that her brothers were already in a disagreement, other than their usual, of course.

Malaya wanted to know everything about this girl. And she knew the only two women who could get her the information. Grinning, she pulled out her crystal and prepared to bypass Marshall's fortifications throughout his courtesan's communications.

* * *

Jareth glared pensively at the group of creatures in front of him. He was standing in the Garden Maze, an area off-limits to all creatures that did not live there or was not helping restore it to its previous glory. (The Gardeners, it seemed, had all decided to get sick at the exact same time and thereby leaving the tall bushes to wilt and whither in the high sun of summer.) It was also a popular place for devilish creatures to enter and cause havoc – most often bored goblins that had not yet had a taste of Jareth's wrath over creatures intruding on his favorite area of the Labyrinth. This time the breech was an assemblage of more than goblins, containing dwarfs and pixies, too. Pulling out his riding crop, Jareth prodded at the furthest away: a small, wrinkly blue pixie. 

"Who are you?" he demanded of the creature who promptly began to whimper and wring his hands.

"I-I was j-j-just walk-walking around and I g-g-g-got lost," the creature stuttered fearfully.

"I didn't ask you that, pixie," Jareth growled in annoyance. He was already thinking of a million things he could do with the intruders but wanted to figure out _exactly _what had happened before he'd received the tip.

"M-my name is N-N-Newton," the pixie said as he shuffled his feet and looked around him in an attempt to call for help. His companions looked away.

"What are you doing here, Newton?" Jareth demanded again.

"I w-w-was merely g-going on a pleasant w-w-w-walk. And I m-m-made a wrong t-turn." The pixie was tugging on his ear with such an intensity that it seemed that he would rip it right off the side of his head.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes, but you know that it is forbidden to even enter the Labyrinth let alone make your way to the Garden Maze. It would take a seriously wrong turn to get you through the very large, creaky doors to the Labyrinth, get through one of the exits out of the Everlasting Hall, make your way through the whole Stone Maze while bypassing _all_ of the oubliettes and other traps, and _then_ get to the very center of the Garden Maze. So either you have a very BAD sense of direction or you had help in getting here. And if it is the latter one then that would also indicate that you are lying to me. So which is it, Newton?" Jareth crouched down so he could look the now-sniveling pixie in the eye.

"N-No, sir," the pixie mumbled as he tugged even harder on his ear. "I-I is having a v-very t-terrible sense of-of d-direction. P-P-Please let me g-go. I isn't d-d-doing n-no harm to the G-Garden M-Maze. P-Please, g-good King: have m-m-m-mercy."

Jareth glowered down at the thing and stood erect. Turning his attention to the cluster of dwarfs standing noticeably segregated from the goblins, he scanned the group. His eyes widened as he noticed one goblin in particular that was standing in the middle of the group, trying to sneak away from the prying eyes of the Goblin King. Feeling a surge of anger, Jareth used his riding crop to shove away a few of the goblins, sending them sprawling to the ground. He reached down and, with a black-gloved hand, he grabbed the timorous dwarf by the ear and dragged his nose to inches away from his own and growled angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hoggle?" he snarled irately. The dwarf glared up at the Goblin King and bared his teeth.

"I was merely on a walk and I made a wrong turn," Hoggle said defiantly, thrusting his warty chin forward. Jareth gritted his teeth and whirled to one of his guards.

"You, take these _things_ and drop them into the bog of Eternal Stench. And I want you to keep them there until I send for them." Then, without letting go of Hoggle, he shifted himself to his throne room. When he was standing in the large, empty room, he pushed Hoggle so he sprawled on the floor. Glaring down at the dwarf, Jareth fought down the surge of anger flowing through him and tried to speak at a reasonably normal tone.

"What in the name of the Underworld are you doing here, Hoggle?" Jareth asked in a smooth voice that had a very heavy undertone of menace in it. He leaned against the wall, clenching his fists tightly. "I let your betrayal go with the little stunt that you pulled with helping Sarah through the Labyrinth and I even let you go back to your little hovel on the edge of the Dark Forest. Why are you suddenly turning around and barraging through the Garden Maze while it is recovering? You know as well as I do what will happen if it dies. Maybe I shouldn't have been so forgiving."

Having pulled himself up onto his stubby legs, Hoggle put his fists on his waist and glared up defiantly at the King. "Don't you dare speak to me about Sarah! I knows that you did something with here and I demand that you tell me where she is and why you hurt her!"

Jareth stared incredulously at the ugly being standing in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"You knows very well what I is talking about and don't you try and lie to me!" Hoggle thrust his ruddy little chin up as far as it would go and glowered at Jareth with his beady black eyes. Jareth could only gape at the audacious dwarf before what he was saying finally processed.

"You went back to her house, didn't you?"

Hoggle nodded stiffly. "And I found the house empty. You did something to her and I just knows it!"

Jareth threw his head back and roared with laughter. Hoggle stared dubiously at him as if he had been slapped in the face and his pudgy hands lowered from his waist. "Why is you crying, Jareth?" he asked ruefully. Jareth only shook his head and picked up his riding crop.

"Tell you what, you little scab. If you tell me what that group of miscreants were doing in my Garden Maze then I will tell you what I did with your precious Sarah. Deal?" he smirked at the dwarf and hit him in the shin, forcing a grunt of pain to escape Hoggle's lips.

Hoggle nodded impenitently and glared at the King, his little mind trying to find another alternative. Not being able to find one, he sighed heavily and his head drooped. "The pixies wanted to goes to the party tonight and the dwarfs wanted some ale. They paid the goblins a fee to get them through the Labyrinth. They didn't mean no harm."

Jareth shook his head, slightly disappointed. "Is that all, Hoggle?"

The dwarf nodded. "Yeah, and I ain't lying to ya so you best be keeping up your end of the bargain. I wants to know what happened to Sarah."

Jareth inclined his head and conjured a crystal ball. Looking into it he mentally called for Sarah's crystal.

Sarah was reclining in a steaming bath filled to the brim with bubbles when she felt her necklace vibrating. Yelping, Sarah clutched the thing in her hand and looked into it. "What in the world…"

"Sarah!" Jareth's voice filled the room and Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. Looking closer she saw him smiling at her.

"What are you doing, Jareth?" Sarah asked broodingly. "I was just in the middle of a perfectly nice bath."

"Yes, well, you have a friend here that doesn't seem to think that I have been treating you properly. Would you like to say hi?"

Sarah nodded quizzically. "Sure, who is it?"

"Someone you know. And, dear, before you take this you _might _want to cover up. It's a nice view but I doubt you want him seeing."

Sarah glared menacingly as she grabbed a towel and dragged it so that it covered her body. Then she saw Hoggle looking through the other end suspiciously.

"Is that you, Sarah?" he asked cautiously. Sarah couldn't help a grin from covering her face as she nodded.

"Hoggle! What are you doing?"

Hoggle looked surprised that she was speaking and looked over – presumably at Jareth – in shock. "I was just worried abouts you, is all. Your house was empty so I got worried…"

Sarah instantly sobered as she nodded sullenly. "Yeah, it's a long story. But I'm okay."

"Where are you?" Hoggle still seemed a bit wary but she could see his eyes brighten a bit.

"I'm up in my rooms in the castle." She smiled at his stunned expression. "Do you want me to come down?"

Hoggle shook his head hesitantly. "Nah, I best be going, little lady. I just was worried, is all."

Sarah nodded. "I'm okay, Hoggle. Really. You should stop by and see me when you can."

"I'll try."

"OK. Thanks for worrying, Hoggle. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, okay. See ya, Sarah."

Then the crystal became transparent again and Sarah sighed, slipping back into the bathtub.

Hoggle flinched as Jareth took the crystal back. "Please don't put me in the Bog, Your Majesty," he begged, knowing full well the severity of the insinuations he had made.

Jareth cocked his head in thought. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision. "I won't. But you will be in charge of the pixies for a month. I will think about whether you deserve more punishment later. For now, I have to get my guards back here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Hoggle turned on his heel and walked swiftly out of the throne room, a foreign feeling racing through his blood stream. He would definitely have to find out what Sarah was doing in Jareth's home. Even if he didn't like what he found out.

* * *

At that moment, Teresa emerged from a small lean-to just outside the walls of the Labyrinth. All around here was a barren waste land covered with grey-colored dust. She smiled covertly at Marshall and handed him a small brown packet. He shook it and smiled back at her when he heard the sound of the powder moving inside. "It is almost time," he whispered as he cupped her chin in his hand and looked down at her face. "Soon, well will attack. Be ready for my signal." Then, he was gone, leaving Teresa to make her way back to the Goblin City before she was missed.

* * *

**Please leave a contribution in the little box.**


End file.
